


Gone forever

by Canadiantardis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic, bit of blood, or late at night, remind me not to write stories when i am tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, this was written late at night, so it might not be the best.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gone forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was written late at night, so it might not be the best.

Gilbert blinked blearily, head pounding. He couldn’t remember what happened, but felt happy without a reason why. He looked around the room and his blood drained from his face.

It was His room, the room he had refused to go in for a hundred years. He couldn’t believe he had walked into the room in his drunken state. Gilbert sat up fast, quickly regretting it as everything started to spin.

But he didn’t listen to his body as he dragged himself off the bed, stumbling to the mirror and glared at his reflection. His normally blood red eyes were even redder as the whites were bloodshot.

Gilbert blinked angrily, looking around the empty room that had once held so many memories that hurt his chest to think about. He remembered the door he had stepped over to sleep with Him for the first time, the walls covered with pictures of the two of them, the dent where He had thrown something at Gilbert when they had their first big fight.

“Fuck, stop it.” Gilbert growled, punching the mirror, feeling it start to crack under the pressure.

He had thought he would be better when He left, had even told himself when He left that he was better off without Him. He barely noticed the blood on his knuckles until he started to feel the sting of small mirror shards stuck in his skin.

Gilbert held his hand with distant curiosity. He must still be drunk, since he wasn’t taking anything seriously.

He thought about Him again. He thought he would be happy when He disappeared, his entire country going with him. No one knew what happened, it was as if Atlantis happened all over again.

Gilbert was starting to realize he needed to stop thinking but the dam was broken and his memories were coming to him full force, heedless of his hangover.

He remembered all the fights they had. They were always started because of him, He never did anything to make Gilbert mad, that is until he got mad at Gilbert.

He remembered the first time He had screamed at Gilbert, the first time his voice was louder than conversational. Gilbert flinched at the memory. He hated that night the most. Gilbert had left him alone and went out and drank his ass off, and to this day couldn’t remember what he did but had woken up back in the room on top of him, who seemed to have both love marks and bruises across his chest and face.

“Stop. Thinking.” Gilbert slapped himself, but it didn’t help. He was still remembering everything about the room and Him.

He remembered the first night He disappeared. He had gone to his brother and both drank until they were fully drunk and had gone to bars to pick up chicks or fight with the town drunk. He had done that for maybe the first month He had gone.

Gilbert was smacking his head in the fruitless effort to stop his memories, or at least his tears. He didn’t want to remember. He thought he hated him, thought he was better without him, but with every thought about him, his chest seized and hurt, as if his heart was breaking all over again.

He heard the door creak slowly open, and through teary bloodshot eyes saw something white and fuzzy walk through.

“Where?” The small fuzzball asked. It was the only thing left of Canada, the small polar bear.

“I dunno, Kuma.” Gilbert muttered, thumping his head against the wall hard, only stopping when he felt the back of his head start to feel slick with some fluid. He reached behind him and touched his head, coming away with blood.

“I dunno where he is anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Been listening to the song Gone Forever by Three Days Grace, and this kinda formed while listening. So I guess kinda a Song prompt? Though at first I was going to use Canada, but felt some of the lyrics in the song fit Prussia's personality.


End file.
